So Sorry
by marycliZaire
Summary: Blaine and Kurt have a small fight.


Kurt had never been so angry that he was reduced to tears before now. He had also never gone this long without speaking to Blaine before, aside from when they were asleep. The latter did not seem to matter at the moment.

"Teenage Dream" started playing from the phone lying on his bed. He quickly snatched up his iPhone, rejected the call from his boyfriend, and threw the phone across the room to the small couch in the corner. Soon after it landed he heard the familiar ring alerting him of a new voice mail. Shortly after that, his phone made a slight buzz notifying him of a text message.

"Ugh!" he sighed frustratingly as he crossed the room, wrenched open his bedroom door, and bounded down the stairs.

Finn was watching some basketball game with Burt, so Kurt collapsed onto the couch, huffing loudly as he did so. Finn did not seem to notice his step-brother's sudden appearance, but the same could not be said for Burt.

"Kurt?" Burt asked as he looked up from the game, "what's wrong, son?"

"Nothing," Kurt snapped.

"Hey! Do not start using that tone with me!"

"Kurt mumbled an apology but it was clear in his face that he was not sorry. Burt, however, did not continue on about his son's attitude; he took a different route.

"Did Blaine do something?"

"No," Kurt said."

"What happened tonight, kid?" Burt sounded very concerned. "That boy, Blaine..he uh..did he try and make you do..something you uh..were not comfortable with?" At this, Finn's head shot up, staring with mirrored concern at Kurt; anticipation quickly filled the room.

"No," Kurt said, the anger dripping from the word like venom.

Finn turned back to the game, obviously convinced that whatever had Kurt upset was no big deal. Burt, on the other hand..

"Well then you better have a good reason for this attitude of yours."

"It is nothing."

"You seemed perfectly happy not three hours ago! Before you left with Bl-" Burt tried to say, but Kurt cut him off before the name was allowed out of his father's mouth.

"Blaine did not do a damn thing!" Kurt shot back as he stood up from the couch. "He was exactly how he always is. Drop it!"

Finn brought his head up, eyes wide in shock at Kurt's words, once again and yelled, "_Dude_!"

Kurt shot a glare at his step-brother just as Burt shot out of his chair and yelled, "You watch your mouth!"

Kurt turned on his heel and headed for the stairs, stomping up each one on the way to his room. He slammed the door and immediately fell back against it, clearly exasperated.

After what seemed like hours, Kurt finally walked over to his closet, grabbed a pair of pajama pants, and headed towards his bathroom to shower.

As Kurt stepped out of the bathroom, as if on cue, he heard the familiar ending of the chorus of "Teenage Dream" playing from that small couch in the corner. Calmed down as an effect of the shower, Kurt walked over and picked up his phone to look at what he had missed.

_13 missed calls from: _**Blaine3**

_7 new voice mails._

_24 unread text messages._

Feeling the irritation building back up, he opened his inbox and began perusing the missed text messages:

7:41: _Kurt, I am so sorry -Blaine_  
>7:43: <em>Kurt, please answer me -Blaine<em>  
>7:47: <em>It will never happen again! -Blaine<em>  
>7:56: <em>Baby, please talk to me -Blaine<em>  
>7:59: <em>How can I make it up to you? -Blaine<em>  
>8:01: <em>Kurt? -Blaine<em>  
>8:07: <em>Surely you cannot be that mad..please talk to me? -Blaine<em>  
>8:11: <em>I just want to talk to you -Blaine<em>  
>8:23: <em>Come on, baby, please? -Blaine<em>  
>8:29: <em>I am so so sorry -Blaine<em>  
>8:35: <em>I know you are stubborn but just watch, I can out-stubborn you! -Blaine<em>  
>8:36: <em>See? -Blaine<em>  
>8:37: <em>SEE? -Blaine<em>  
>8:49: <em>Okay..maybe that was the wrong thing to say, but please talk to me -Blaine<em>  
>8:53: <em>Kurt, this is ridiculous -Blaine<em>  
>8:59: <em>I am so sorry! Please forgive me. Please talk to me. Please let me know you are not lying on the floor in a bloody heap because a man with a chainsaw came out of one of Finn's games and cut you to pieces? I would never be able to live with myself. Give me something, here. -Blaine<em>  
>9:02: <em>Oh, come on -Blaine<em>  
>9:13: <em>Okay I will stop now -Blaine<em>  
>9:25: <em>Good night, baby:) -Blaine<em>  
>9:31: <em>I cannot stand not talking to you! -Blaine<em>  
>9:39: <em>You cannot stay mad forever -Blaine<em>  
>9:42: <em>Right? -Blaine<em>  
>9:55: <em>Right? -Blaine<em>  
>10:01: <em>Kurt, please. I hate this. I am so so sorry! I wish you would talk to me..just a little.. -Blaine<em>

Kurt began to smile just a little bit at the thought of how much his boyfriend cared about him, but then he remembered why he was mad in the first place and threw his phone away again. Just as it hit the couch, however, Blaine's ringtone began to fill the silence in the room. Kurt, not giving in but at the point where he was sufficiently pissed off, answered.

"Blaine, if I didn't answer the first thirteen times, what makes you think I am going to answer the fourteenth?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"Damn it.."

"Kurt, I am so sorry!"

"Save it," Kurt's anger was pouring from his voice, "I don't want to hear it."

"Kurt-"

"I said save it," he cut in. "I do not give a fuck if you are sorry or not."

"Can I come over?"

"W-what?" that was the last thing Kurt expected his boyfriend to ask. "Blaine, it's after ten!"

"On a Saturday.." Blaine explained, "please, Kurt?"

"You know damn well my dad will never let you-"

"Who says we have to tell him?" Blaine sounded a bit eager now. "Please?"

"Fine." With that, Kurt hung up the phone and went back downstairs to talk to his father.

"Dad?" Burt, eyes on the television for the final two minutes of the game, grunted in acknowledgement. "Sorry. Really, this time, I am. It was not right for me to take out my problems on you."

"Good to know," Burt's eyes were still glued to the television, but he lifted them momentarily to stare at his son. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Kurt said, trying to figure out how best to phrase the next bit. "Uh..is it okay if I go out and meet Blaine? He uh..needs to talk to me about something..not too long.."

"So is that why you were in such a bad mood?"

"Yeah. We sort of had a fight and.." Kurt trailed off.

"Fine, but you have to be back inside by midnight," he told his son, "no leaving the driveway, either." he added.

"Yes, sir, thank you." And with that Kurt went to sit on the steps while waiting for Blaine to arrive.

...

"Hey, baby!" Blaine exclaimed as he got out of his mustang and almost skipped over to his boyfriend.

"Stop," Kurt said harshly as he held up his hand, "just because I said you could come over does not mean you are all in the clear."

"I am sorry!" Blaine followed Kurt to sit down on the porch steps.

"Blaine, why exactly are you sorry? Do you even understand why I am upset?"

"..because I sat there and let the waitress flirt with me all night without telling her I am taken by the most beautiful boy in Lima.." Blaine answered in a very glum tone.

"..and this is exactly why I am upset!" Kurt raged, "you cannot even tell me why you should be sorry!"

"Kurt, what else could I have done?" Blaine asked.

"You know what? I have to go.."

"Baby, please talk to me! There is not a chance I can fix this if you choose not to tell me what is wrong.."

"You were flirting with her!" Kurt jumped at his boyfriend, "You were egging her on! You were doing it all night and not once did you even hold my hand across the table or say any of your cute little terms of endearment that you know I hate so much. You gave no sign at all that we were a couple! You never do. We may as well still be friends if nothing is going to change when we are out together. Why not just be friends with benefits if all we are ever going to do is going to be when we are alone. I thought you were my boyfriend and proud of it, but I am not so sure of that last bit anymore!" By the end of his tirade Kurt had been reduced to tears again, and again Blaine is the one who caused this.

"Kurt.." Blaine sounded extremely defeated, but he reached out to hold Kurt while he let the tears fall.

"Just.." Kurt said as he sniffled, trying to stop crying, "stop," and he shrugged away from Blaine.

"I know this is the last thing you want to hear," Blaine began, "but I really am sorry. I was not in any way consciously aware that I was doing that. I love holding your hand, Kurt," as he said it, Blaine reached for Kurt's hand and did not let him shy away. "I love every minute I am with you. I love your eyes, I love your hair and the way it always smells like the coconut milk you wash it in. I love knowing that when Karofsky is a total jackass to you, you let me hold you. I love that even when he is not a total jackass you still let me hold you. I love holding you, Kurt. I love going to get coffee with you. I love how you do not give a damn what people think of you; you are proud of everything you are. I love the way you dance. I love your voice. I love the feel of your palm on my face whenever we are kissing. I love how you _taste_, Kurt. I love when your cheeks flush bright red whenever you receive a compliment, just like they are doing right now. I love your sense of style. I love everything about you, but I absolutely hate that you think I would be embarrassed to be with you, because that is not true. I love you, Kurt. I am so sorry for hurting you, and I promise I will be so much more careful from now on. Will you please forgive me?" Blaine stuck out his bottom lip and looked up at Kurt under his long, dark eyelashes as he spoke the last words.

Minutes passed but Blaine kept his puppy face, hoping Kurt would forgive him. He absolutely hated to see his boyfriend hurt, and he hated even more that he was the reason for it.

All of a sudden, Blaine could feel a rush of heat as Kurt's lips crashed onto his own; it was sloppy, but neither boy pulled away. Kurt's hand cupped Blaine's cheek as he deepened the kiss and scooted closer to his boyfriend. Blaine let out a quiet moan into Kurt's mouth as he lifted Kurt into his lap. Blaine snaked his arm around Kurt's waist and pressed him closer as he felt his boyfriend fall back a little.

It was Kurt who finally pulled away, looking down into Blaine's dark, hazel eyes. "Thank you," he said, "I love you, too."


End file.
